warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schneeschweif
Willkommen im Wiki Willkommen im Wiki! Pinienpfote (Diskussion) 13:52, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bild ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:17, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) biiiiild 'ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 09:52, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DANKEEEEE! Hi Flocke! Danke nochmal für die Siggi. <333 Darf ich dich in meine Freundesliste einfügen?? GLG 10:06, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) (ich hoffe es funktioniert^^) Danke :) Danke für die Siggi und die Gedulg :D 12:17, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bild der hund is echt hübsch ;) ich schau mal wieder ins wiki rein :D GLG 19:49, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hi du bist die beste danke danke danke ich kann das nicht oft genung sagen danke 19:54, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hilfe DX also ich hbde ein problem und zwar: ich kann zwar im waca wiki meine neue sigi benutzen,due du mir gemacht hast,aber in den anderen wikis kann ich garnicht mehr mit link zu meiner seite unterschreiben ;( kannst du mir sagen,wie ich das ändern kann? GLG 10:47, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) siggi okay,das sind einige wikis... ich zähl sie einfach mal auf: Hunde RPG Wiki Hunde Wiki Luca Hänni Fan Wiki Warriors RPG Wiki ich glaub das waren alle... : ich hoffe,du kannst mir helfen,dass ich dort wieder normal unterschreiben kann... GLG 11:09, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) re:frage also ich hätt ganz gern andere,aber ich weiß halt nicht,ob das nicht etwas viel arbeit ist? GLG 14:04, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) (sry ich konnt nur kurz reinschauen und deshalb nich in den chat kommen vorhin) THX Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Bild *-* Ich male dir jetzt auch eins ;) GLG Jacky Hier ist das Bild^^ Wegen der Signatur Name 'Jacky '''Farbverlauf '''hellblau zu dunkelblau '''Spruch '''Nur der Himmel ist die Grenze... '''Farbe des Spruchs '''etwas dunkleres silber, aber nicht zu dunkel, sagne wir es einfach so: So das man den Spruch noch sehen kann^^ GLG Jacky '''Schriftart '''Curlz MT (ist auf Word) oder geht das nicht? danke/siggi erstmal danke für das bild,das ist suuper geworden und ich hab mich riieeesig gefreut <33 und wegen der sigi: ja,kannst die selbe nehmen,nur kann ich im hundewiki und im hunde rpg wiki nen anderen spruch haben?? :) LGL 16:09, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Irgendwie geht meine Signatur nicht :(. Aber ich glaube das liegt an mir. Ich kapier das einfach nicht was ich machen soll ;(. Ich bin so dood. Und ich wollt auch einen anderen Spruch im Hunde- und Hunde RPG Wiki haben, wenns geht. GLG Jacky Test Jacky711 (Diskussion) 19:18, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jacky711 (Diskussion) 19:44, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey, mir ist was aufgefallen. Bei der Siggi von Himbeere hast du im Spruch yor geschrieben, ich weis nicht, ob das Absicht war, ich wollte es nur mal sagen. LG, deine Flockee <3 Danke nochmal! :)) Federlein x thx wow das ist wirklich genial !!! Danke schön . und klar darfst du mich zu deinen freunden hinzufügen ;) lg 16:47, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hier das ist Tupfenpfote Tupfenfell (Diskussion) 21:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC)TupfenfellTupfenfell (Diskussion) 21:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) sorry nochmal das ich dich schnee gennant habe. Hinterlasse ganz liebe grüße in deinem GB und freu mich das wir uns gut verstehen. 13:20, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Hi, wie geht´s? Wollte nur mal Hallo sagen! LG-- Wolkenfell danke hey, vielen vielen dank für das hammer bild!!!hab mich riesig darüber gefreut :D du kannst es viel besser als ich :) GLG 16:19, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <3 Hey Flocki ;) Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich..eine sehr..realistische (xD) Katze XD - 18:46, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wowowowowow *-* Danke, ich LIEBE das Bild <33 Es sieht toll aus :)) Ida <3 23:28, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke ^.^ Hi, Danke ^.^ Beim Feuerwerk hab ich das so gemacht: Ich hab irgendeine Farbe genommen, bin dann beim Pinsel auf verblassen gegangen und hab einen Wert bei den Pixeln angegeben. Ich hab mir dann einen Punkt am Himmel ausgesucht und hab dann in schnellen Bewegungen von diesem Punkt 'weggestrichen'. Das hab ich dann auch in verschiedenen Nuancen wiederholt, und dann ist das Feuerwerk fertig :) Bei einigen hab ich dann nur den Wert der Pixel beim Verblassen geändert, so dass der Strich früher verblasst und dann von einem Punkt aus das gleiche - nur mit kürzeren, dafür mehreren Strichen - gemacht. Und bei der anderen Version von Feuerwerk habe ich nur Punkte kreisförmig hingemalt :) Hab einfach ein bisschen herum experimentiert und dass kam dabei raus ^.^ Hab's jetzt ziemlich ausführlich gemacht, hoffe das stört dich nicht. Lg Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:03, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.s. Deine Bilder find ich übrigens auch sehr schön :) :) Klar, darfst du :) GLG <333 13:02, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey my friend Hi^^ Danke für das supersüße Bild. Ich liebe Häschen! Und wir können natürlich Freunde sein. Ganz Liebe Grüße 18:17, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ... hier ist es: Re: Siggi Hi :) Gerne! Das wär echt richtig nett :) Ich kenn mich da aber nicht so aus... Ich sag dir dann einfach Name, Spruch, Farbe und Schrift oder wie läuft das ab? Soll ich genau die Schriftart angeben und auch die 'Nummer' der Farbe? Einige Fragen, sry dafür :| Lg- Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 22:21, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Also... Name: Rosenherz Spruch: My mind is growing everyday, cause i never stop thinking... Schriftart: Monotype Corsiva Farbe (Name): Dunkelrot bis Mittelrot (genaue farbe ist egal) Farbe (Spruch): Schwarz Das müsste alles sein :) Danke, nochmal! Lg-Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 21:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Ist echt schön geworden :) Ich hab dir als Dank ein kleines Bild gemalt: Hoffe es gefällt dir :) 22:19, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach, das hab ich auch nicht erwartet :) Und klar, können wir Freunde sein :) Lg- 22:34, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Suprise Für dich meine FlockFlock ♥ - 14:40, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Oh ist ja komisch :o will ihn aber auch nicht ändern... Schade :( Aber das Bild ist soo geil :'D - 16:16, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Willst du mich Tropfen nennen? Lg 19:33, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi, ich bin grad ziemlich produktiv und dabei war ein Bild für dich auch drinne :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^.^ 19:03, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild! Ich finde Bilder von Freunden eigendlich immer toll! Nur gegenüber meinen Eigenen bin ich immer so skeptisch.. :) 13:21, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Danke für die wunderschöne Signatur! Lg 18:13, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) . Ich finde Bäume auch toll :) Beweise bitte, dafür, dass ich dinge mache, die ich anderen verbiete? oO lol. Siggi Hey, kannst du mir auch ´ne Siggi machen? :D Name: Koralle Farbe: hellorange bis dunkelorange Spruch: Why should I worry?/ Farbe: hellrot Schriftart: Bullpen Danke schonmal im vorraus ^^ lg Koralle (Diskussion) 19:33, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) profil dumme frage :/ aber warum steht nichts mehr auf deinem profil? (und ja ich qeiß, dass einige worte normal groß geschriebn werden XD) LG 07:25, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Dumme Frage, aber wiso stehe ich nicht auf deiner Freundesliste? Bei mir stehst du da nämlich schon lange drin. Lg 18:54, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Was ist denn los Flocke, dass du bei Veruf gehasste Flocke hinschreibst? Stechpalmenblatt 08:31, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilchen wie schon für Sprenkel xD Holly logo ja,auf die größe von jacky's wäre gut :) und wenn du möchtest kannst du eins fürs rpg machen. mach sie einfach beide im rpg auf eine diski, da schau ich öfter trauf :) (im meuten erf. wiki hab ich auf was falsches geklickt :| und weiß nicht genau,wies rückgängig geht :( sollte sich aber so pätestens morgen lösen GLG 15:01, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen<3333 Hi Flocke^^, Hier ist ein Bild for you<3 Weil du so nett bist^^ GLG 17:44, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hey Snow :) klar darfst du das wird eine bereicherung :D und danke für das kompliment :) ich weiß gar nicht warum ihr mich alle fragt ob das in ordnung ist... ich habs eigentlich auch nur aus dem englischen Wiki ;P GLG - 12:32, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Egal Kann dich verstehen, aber versteh nicht wieso du dich entschuldigst. Solche Fragen sind normal. LG 15:25, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Friends Klaro. :) Ich freue mich immer über neue Freunde. 18:11, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Frohe Weichnachten Flocke echt lang her das wir uns gelesen haben im Chat. Wünsche dir alles gute bis bald GlG 18:32, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Flocke, danke auch dir für das Bild, das ist super geworden. Besonders gefällt mir, dass du sogar Clovers Bandagen, wenn sie auch noch so klein sind, eingezeichnet hast :3 14:52, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :3 Flocke :3 das Bild ist so arschgeil, dankili <333333333 *hug* LG ~ 12:21, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey ^^ Wie geht's dir so in letzer Zeit? Ich war ja in letzter Zeit ein bischen 'Undercover' im Wiki unterwegs, naja :) Zumindest wollt ich mich mal melden, hab auch ein Bild für dich gemalt, nicht mein schönstes und auch mal ein wenig anders. Ich sag nur: Flowerpower! :) Lg - 16:10, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke, für das tolle Bild! :) Lg 15:47, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen |3 Hat lange gebraucht :3 Ist aber nicht gut, ne :3 14:08, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danki das ist supi .D <333333333333333333333333333 20:42, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Character Art Hey Flocke, ich habe leider nicht so tolle Nachrichten für dich. Wegen Tansypaw mussten wir dir jetzt deinen dritten Bannpunkt geben, was bedeutet, dass du bis 7.3 CA Verbot hast. Woher deine anderen beiden kommen siehst du hier 'Link. Du darfst deshalb weder bewerten noch neue CAs hochstellen. Die Bilder von dir die jetzt aber noch zum Bewerten auf der CA Seite stehen, darfst du aber solange verbessern bis sie eingefügt werden können. ^^ 18:15, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 Skype is ja scheinbar mal wieder assi also auf diese weise :'D Das bild ist eigentlich größer XD :3 Aberrr wollte mal n bild für die beste Flocki machen <3 15:25, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke *-* Danke für das schöne Bild *___* lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:47, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re: Biild Heyho Flocke :)) das Bild ist echt schöön *____* hier das ist für dich:D -------> Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) GLG 15:43, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) danke für das bild x333 es ist episch ^^ Siggi Also ich wollte fragen, ob du mir meine Siggi ändern könntest: Name: Schneetropfen Farbe von Schneetropfen: von dunkelblau ins hellblau Spruch: bleibt gleich Farbe von Spruch: Lila Schrift: bleibt gleich Ich hoffe das geht... GLG 11:35, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hab ein Bild für dich :D 11:09, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild ~ Hey Flocki.Ein Bild für dich: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^^. LG Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 12:01, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) mein erstes Bild^^^ hoffe es gefällt dir <3 for you^^^ Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:28, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx <3 Hallo Flocke, danke für das tolle Bild "Ohneschweif". XD Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 16:14, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) *o* Danke<333333333333333 oha ist das schön geworden *o* Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin *____________* glg 15:05, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Heyho Hi, Flocki, Erst mal finde ich es echt toll, dass du dich meldest, wenn du so selten on bist :) Jedenfalls jetzt zu deinen Fragen: Mir geht's in letzter Zeit relativ mittelmäßig, mal gut, mal total scheiße und soo... :/ und wie geht's dir? Eigentlich male ich in letzter Zeit nicht gerade viel, ich versuche mich höchstens an ein paar neuen Dingen :/ Gut, mit dem üblichen kenn ich mich ehrlich gesagt jetzt nicht so aus, deswegen endet dieser Beitrag hier ._. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald regelmäßiger im Chat :) Liebste Grüße ~ 15:12, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) hallu :3 Hey Flocke, warum kommst du nicht mehr ins Chat. Vermiss mich dich :( LG Shade danke für das coole bild ;) Silvester Hey :) Ich wollte dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D Ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein :) lthumb|left|288pxg 19:52, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Halöle )))) Halöle )))) Danke <3 Hallo Snee danke für das wunderschöne Bild ich find es so schön. 15:25, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke danke liebe Snee das Bild sieht so wunderschön aus.Es tut mir leid das ich mich erst jetzt bedanke aber ich liebe dieses bild danke danke danke 21:23, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi :D Ich komme einfach nicht mehr in den Chat, weil sich alles so verändert hat und mir einfach der Spaß und die Lust dazu fehlt :(. Falls ich dich im Chat seh, kann ich aber mal vorbeischauen, wenn du willst :) Deine 15:42, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bildღ Halluuuuu Snowilein :D Mir war grad Lw und mir ist aufgefallen das ich dich noch kein Bild gemalt habe D: thumb|For you :D ღ Alsouuu bekommt eine ganz besondere Freundin eine ganz besondere Katze :D ღ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :3 Deine: 16:15, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Just some Iblali Gifs... Joa...hier sind die Gifs,die ich zu Ehre des heiligen Viktors gemacht habe. :D DieChaos1.gif|Kabi is watching you! DieChaos2.gif|But first,let me take a #Selfie! DieChaos3.gif|ALI TELLS,BIATCH! DieChaos4.gif|Oh mein Gott,ich fliege! #Badass DieChaos5.gif|*Fap fap fap* DieChaos6.gif|Okay,keine Jumpscares mehr.... DieChaos (Diskussion) 10:35, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) CA Hallo Schneeschweif, ich möchte mal fragen, ob du noch Lust hast, ein paar CAs zu malen oder fertig zu stellen. Ich würde die Charaktere sonst für andere Zeichner freigeben, damit das CA wieder etwas voran kommt. Die CAs, die am besten fertig stellen kannst: *Scharfkralle - solltest du vllt. freigeben lassen, außer du willst dir die Arbeit machen *Malvennase *Krähenfeder *Ginsterpfote *Eulenbart *Bachfeder Melde dich bitte innerhalb eines Monats bei mir und antworte, ob du die Bilder freigegeben haben willst oder noch beenden willst. Ansonsten werden die Bilder automatisch frei gegeben. LG 08:08, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Hey Schneeschweif, Ich hab gehört, du machst Signaturen! Machst du immernoch welche? Falls ja, würdest du mir dann vllt eine machen? Das wäre echt nett;-). Ich bin fast jeden Abend um ca. 18:00, manchmal auch früher, im Chat, also kannst du mich dort ansprechen... Oder du schreibst einfach auf meine Disk! Danke schonmal... :3 LG, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 13:18, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Leaf